Fury
Fury was one of Murdock’s four cyborg dogs. He later became Koyomi's guardian. Appearance Fury appeared to be modeled along the lines of a bloodhound and like the other three, Glory, Hubris, and Valor, was named after a martial characteristic. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar shows him as being light brown.http://jajatom.moo.jp/album_e/gallery.cgi?mode=view&no=13 "Calendar of GLO" Accessed 2011-04-15. In Gunnm: Martian Memory he is white. Personality Fury was given the most personality out of Murdock's dogs and was extremely loyal to and protective of Koyomi. In his old age he had grown somewhat slow and spent most of his time sleeping, but was always alert to any possible danger to Koyomi. Relationships It is implied that Fury had a somewhat closer relationship with Murdock than his fellow dogs, as was shown next to his master in Bar New Kansas when Murdock stopped in for a drink. Murdock also trusted him to protect Koyomi and Shumira after Zapan appeared in the Berserker Body. The relationship between Fury and Koyomi began for her at an early age when she first saw Fury and quickly took to him. Because she did not behave in the same way towards Murdock's other dogs, Fury was assigned to protect her from Zapan. He was later her constant companion when she left the Scrapyard and after she joined the Barjack. Always protective of Koyomi, Fury saved her twice, first from one of Sentinel's bandits, then later from AR-10, at the cost of his own life. History Murdock was tracking Zapan with his dogs when he came across two of his murder victims, Tank Man and an unnamed hunter-warrior. While Murdock was drinking in Bar New Kansas, Koyomi latched on to Fury, calling him "Doo Fan", what she called all dogs she came across after Duke Fang's death. This softened Murdock, and he revealed that he had been tracking Zapan for two years following Sara's death. After Zapan was cornered by Murdock in the sewers, Alita gave him a chance to attack her. When he could not and collapsed in terror, the dogs tore him to pieces. Fury was assigned by Murdock to protect Koyomi and Shumira when Zapan gained control of the Berserker Body and wreaked havoc on Bar New Kansas. He was the only one of Murdock's dogs to survive Zapan's rampage and stayed with Koyomi and Master. When Koyomi ran away from home at age 13 n ES 590''Gunnm: Another Stories'' - Gunnm LO History timeline. to see Kaos by hitching a ride with a caravan, Fury accompanied her. He spent much of his time sleeping in his old age, but still possessed some of his former abilities, as he quickly killed one of Sentinel’s bandits who threatened Koyomi. Fury recognized Alita when she saved Koyomi from the bandits, even though he had not seen her in 10 years. He accompanied Koyomi when she joind the Barjack, and was with her when the Heng fired on Tiphares. Fury realized that AR-10 was not Alita, and after the Heng was destroyed by the Tipharean superweapon Abaddon, destroyed a flock of missile bees unleashed by AR-10 on the survivors when Koyomi is threatened by using retractable razor blades in his ears. Some however got through and damaged his abdomen and front paws. Despite this, he attempted to attack on AR-10 when she threatened Koyomi, but was beaten down by her. When AR-10 was distracted by asking the GIB to switch her ammunition over to anti-personnel rounds to deal with B.B. Buick, Fury was able to grab her around the neck and use his weight to throw the both of them into a pile of molten metal, killing them both. Fury later appeared in Koyomi's thoughts after she returned Kaos' katana and plans for the Tower of Tiphares to him at Wabi-Sabi Antiques.Phase 12 - Koyomi questions what she believes in. He was one of the many characters from Alita's past shown when Melchizedek, appearing as an afterimage of Arthur Farrell, reached out to her consciousness after her ego was shattered and her Imaginos Body dissolved following Super Nova's Seca attack.Phase 62 - Melchizedek calls out to Alita's fading consciousness. Other appearances Fury appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory and tends to stay close to Murdock. After Zapan destroys Bar New Kansas, Fury is seen next to a fatally injured Murdock, who speaks to Gally before dying. Fury later rejoins Koyomi and accompanies her when she ventures into the badlands. References Category:Battle Angel Alita characters Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Cyborg animals Category:Dogs